oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque
This quest is part of the Myreque quest series. For the complete storyline, click here. Details *15 *7 *In Search of the Myreque |items= *500 coins *Silver sickle (b) (obtained during Nature Spirit quest) or a similar silver weapon that can damage Vampyre juvinates *Food *Spade *3 Buckets *any Pickaxe *Hammer *11 Planks *44 Nails *1 Swamp paste *10 Trouts *10 raw snails (of any size or any combination of sizes - the requirement of mackerels or snails seems random) *10 Bronze hatchets *4 Tinderboxes *2 Steel bars *1 Coal *Soft clay *Rope *Silver bar *Mithril bar *Sapphire *1 Cosmic rune *1 Water rune *Druid pouches Recommended items include: Equipment and food for Ivan: you will not get this back *Steel med helm *Steel chainbody *Steel platelegs *Silver sickle or Silver sickle(b) (you will have to use the drop trick to bless more than 1 sickle) *15 food items (cooked Snails, Salmon, Slimy eels or Stew) |kills= *4 Vampyre juvinates (level 50) or 2 Vampyre juvinates (level 75) }} Walkthrough Patching up Burgh de Rott Items needed: Spade, Druid Pouch, 5 buckets (15 rubble/3 piles per bucket), 11 planks (6 to repair the shop, and 5 to repair the bank), Swamp paste, hammer, a pickaxe, nails, 10 bronze hatchets, 10 mackerels or 10 snails, 4 tinderboxes,2 steel bars, 1 coal and some food (not for combat). You may want to bring a few teleport runes for banking. *Go to Canifis, behind the pub, and down the trapdoor. Go through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalagmite on the left (east) side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf inside. *He will tell you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de Rott. *Travel to Mort'ton any way you can. The easiest way is via the fairy ring system, which can be accessed by starting the quest Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. If you cannot use the fairy rings, the next quickest way is the swamp boaty in Mort Myre. If you are using the swamp boaty, ride the boat for free and appear at Mort'ton. Either way, you will need a druid pouch to protect the food. Now head south of Mort'ton. As you approach Burgh de Rott, there will be a gate. Attempt to open the gate. A nearby resident, Florin, will not let you enter. Talk to him, and ask him all the questions. Then say Ok, thanks. *Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin will let you enter the town. *Talk to Florin again. Then, go to the pub, which is just south of the gate. Talk to Razvan. Razvan can be found near the old pub. He will tell you to clear out the basement of the old pub. *You have to climb over the small wall to get to the trapdoor, and then mine the rubble there to clear it. Now open the trapdoor and go inside. You will need several buckets (there is a bucket spawn in the city, near the well, if you didn't bring one with you), a spade and a pickaxe. Mine the rubble and use a spade on what is left to fill your buckets with rubble. One bucket holds 3 shovels of rubble, but you may also get broken glass, rocks, and various nails (bronze to mithril). Keep the nails, since you'll need them later on. You will also find a Plaster fragment that attempts to describe the Rod of Ivandis as well as the Guthix balance potion needed to fight the Vampire Juvinates and Juveniles. You will also uncover a Dusty scroll and discover a plaque in the basement. *When the buckets are filled, you can empty them on the pile of rubble next to the pub, empty them on the bridge leading to Burgh de Rott, in Mort'ton ,or simply drop the buckets and collect an empty one from the respawn west of the well. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total and you may find that you need to make several trips. *Go and talk to Razvan again. He will tell you to patch up the town a bit, and that you might to start with the town's general store. *Talk to Aurel in the shop, he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. (If you need to take a trip to the bank, you can take the boat to the hollows, and use the shortcut back to behind the Hair of the Dog tavern in Canifis.) *If you have completed Shades of Mort'ton, you can go to Mort'ton shop and buy a few planks and a hammer. There is also a hammer spawn on the second story of the first house to the east when you enter the town. If you have not completed said quest, you will have to bank to get these items if you do not already have them. You'll need 6 planks to repair the shop, as well as some nails. Note that you cannot use any other planks but normal planks. Go back to the shop and climb the ladder outside to repair the roof by using a plank on the damaged roof and use a plank on the damaged wall next to the shop door. Then talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. He requires: **10 Bronze hatchets **10 Mackerels or 10 Raw Snails (of any combination of sizes) - Aurel will let you know which ones to obtain. **3 Tinderboxes They CANNOT be noted. *If you didn't bring these with you, you'll have to go to a bank now - the Mort'ton shop sells tinderboxes if you need them. Aurel gives you a crate to place the items in, and once you're done, return to him and talk to him again. He will then open the store. *Talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank needs to be repaired. *You will need 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as some nails - you can buy the planks and paste in Mort'ton shop if you need them. Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank, and speak to Cornelius again. Ask him what to do next, ask him if he would like the job and he will say yes. At this point, the bank is available even if you don't complete the quest. *Talk to Razvan again. He will ask that you fix the furnace. *Take 2 steel bars, a tinderbox, your hammer and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. Use the steel bars on the damaged furnace, use a coal inside the furnace, and then use your tinderbox to light the coal. You will then see a cut scene. Defending the village *After the cut scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your silver sickle (b) or silver weapon. A Blessed hatchet from Animal Magnetism works well, as it has higher Attack bonuses than the sickle. Go to the general store and talk to Gadderanks, and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the Vampire Juvinates and Gadderanks will try to kill you. *Kill Gadderanks. He's fairly easy, so don't worry. You will also need to kill the Vampire Juvinates, so wield your silver weapon to kill them. They seem invincible until Veliaf appears to help you kill them. *Gadderanks has not died yet. Talk to him again. He will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses (referring to the Guthix balance potion again) and then finally die. You will get Gadderank's hammer also known as a Gadderhammer , which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. *Talk to Veliaf and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the hollows. Transporting Ivan * Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. He will have you talk to two of the remaining people in his band to have them go into Burgh de Rott. He will ask you to escort Ivan. Run to Canifis or use the now-accessible Burgh De Rott bank to stock up for the upcoming fight if you are not prepared already. * Bring armour, potions, full prayer points, and a blessed silver sickle or alternative silver weapon. You may also take some armour, food, and weapon for Ivan. Talk to Ivan and you will begin to escort him. If you wish to equip him first, you must "Use" steel chainbody, steel platelegs and a steel medium helm on Ivan, who will accept your armour gift and wear it under his robes. You will not get the armour or sickle back. You may also "Use" food on him before you start. Ivan only likes "cooked Snails, Salmon, Slimy eels or Stew". He can carry up to 15 food items as well before the trip starts. You will not get the food back when you reach the temple. Once the trip is underway, you cannot give Ivan any additional food or armour, so prepare beforehand! * You get to choose between two routes, long and short, through Mort Myre swamp. You will be attacked on both routes. On the short route, you will fight 2 level 75 Vampyre Juvinates, while on the long route you will be attacked by four level 50 ones. The short route is probably easier than the long route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. * When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you and use it to lure the first vampire to you and kill it. The second vampire will always attack Ivan at the same point so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. An easy way to get Ivan food is to buy raw snail meat from Aurel and cook it on one of the fires in town, such as the one in the house south of the main gate. * An alternative approach to defending Ivan and killing the juvinates is to use a crossbow with silver bolts. This has the advantage of not requiring you to move at all for the duration of the battle. The effectiveness will vary according to your range and equipment level, but at level 70 with corresponding equipment this should be an easy method. * Lunar spell Heal Other may also work. The Rod of Ivandis '''Items needed: soft clay, silver bar, mithril bar, sapphire, cosmic rune, water rune, rope, hammer *Talk to Drezel in the Paterdomus temple. You will get the temple library key from him. You have to talk about Ivandis, but do not make him upset. Work on his sympathy for Morytania victims. *The secret library is in the same room as Drezel. There is a keyhole in the EAST wall, which will open a trap door in the floor. *Go to the library and get the ancient book, a battered tome and a leather book. The one you want is called The Sleeping Seven. Read it. *Go to the basement south of the bar in Canifis, and go through the secret wall. Near the wall, on the EAST side wall of the long cavern, there should be some boarded up area. Use the hammer on it to break the boards up and reveal a secret entrance. Go in the cave and there should be a tomb in it. You must read the Ancient Book to hammer on the boards. *Use some soft clay on the top of the tomb to get a rod clay mould. *Go to a furnace (the nearest one is in Burgh De Rott) and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and sapphire on it to make a Silvthrill rod. Enchant it using Enchant Level 1 Jewellery. *Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the Temple of the Salve. Use the rod with the well to create the Rod of Ivandis. (You will keep your rope.) *Take the Rod of Ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub, and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest! Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2,000 Experience * 2,000 Experience * 2,000 Experience * 2,000 Experience * Access to Burgh de Rott * You can now play Temple Trekking minigame. * Ability to use a Gadderhammer, which is strong against shades. * Ability to make and use Rod of Ivandis and Guthix balance potion to fight and defeat Vampyre Juveniles and Juvinates. * Talk to Historian Minas to receive extra kudos. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Fangs For the Memory Category:Quests